


Aftermath

by Scylla87



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Mick decides to do everything he can to make Len stay for awhile. What happened after the end ofHow I Almost Met Your Mother.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard when I was writing How I Almost Met Your Mother to keep it fluffy and not go to a dirty place, but Mick and Len were uncooperative. This is the result. It is basically all smut with a little bit of awkwardness at the beginning. I hope that you guys like it as it was very fun to write.

Aftermath:

 

Leonard’s lips parted to let Mick’s tongue slip into his mouth. The kiss was soft, their tongues just barely brushing against each other. The feel of Mick’s lips against his own felt nice and left him with a fuzzy feeling in his gut. It was difficult to remember why he had wanted to go home just a moment ago as the memory of the last body part of his Mick’s tongue had touched came to mind. The drag of Mick’s tongue along his cock had been the best thing he had ever felt. His mouth and been so wet and hot around him as he’d swallowed. The memory made Len’s cock twitch. Even as big as it was, the shirt that brushed against Leonard’s thighs seemed not nearly long enough all of the sudden. If only he had managed to grab some pants instead he might not feel like he was standing so close to Mick practically naked. Was he already getting hard enough that the shirt wouldn’t hide it? He pulled away from the kiss with an awkward glance. “Everything okay?” Mick whispered, their noses bumping together.

 

Leonard nodded. He just needed a second to catch his breath. This was all so heavy now. They were standing in Mick’s room, and Leonard was pretty much completely naked. He felt so vulnerable and exposed all of a sudden. “Hey,” Mick said, pulling away and trying to meet the younger boy’s eyes. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want.”

 

“I know,” the younger boy whispered. “I want to. I just…” He couldn’t quite meet Mick’s gaze. Why was he acting like this would be the first time they had done this?

 

The older boy smiled softly; the kiss he gave Leonard was soft as well. “We can go slow,” he said, though the way he grabbed the other boy’s ass somewhat undercut his words.

 

Leonard liked the idea of slow. All of this is so new for him that he was afraid that in the light of day things wouldn’t go nearly as well as the night before. Suddenly he found it hard to believe that his memories of the night before were even true. The way he had used the mattress to muffle his moans while another boy fucked him didn’t sound like something that he would do. It must have just been some kind of beautiful dream Why was the dream so vivid then? “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do,” he admitted shyly.

 

Mick’s other hand came up to cup his face, his thumb rubbing along Len’s cheek bone. “You don’t have to worry; we can go as fast or as slow as you need. You just got to tell me what you need, what you’re thinking about.” His grip tightened a little, pulling the younger boy a little closer.

 

Suddenly they both looked nervous as their eyes met. The idea that Mick might not be so sure about all of this made Leonard a little more at ease. “Was last night okay?” he asked sheepishly. “I mean, was I okay?”

 

“You were great,” Mick said with another soft smile. The hand on Len’s ass squeezed as he spoke. The sharp pinch of his fingers made Len smile back. “I promise.”

 

Leonard buried his head in the crook of his friend’s neck again to hide the broad smile that had taken over his face. Why was Mick able to make him feel this way, all nervous and awkward? He wondered where he was supposed to put his hands. Did he just wrap them around the other boy’s neck? His waist? Unsure he merely laid them against Mick’s shoulders as he inched just a half step closer. “Should I kiss you?” he asked.

 

“If you want to.”

 

The words were barely past Mick’s lips before Len was leaning up to kiss him again. Their lips touched softly and it sent a spark all the way down to his toes. This he could do at least. The thought of everything else still scared him a little. He deepened their kiss a little more, pushing his tongue past the other boy’s lips. Mick’s fingers ran along his jaw as their tongues fought for dominance. This was how things had started last night, and then that tongue, those lips had wrapped around his cock. It all seemed overwhelming suddenly and Len pulled away. He knew that he had to be blushing as he glanced at Mick. “Sorry,” he muttered.

 

The older boy brushed across his face again and watched him carefully. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

Len’s voice came out soft as he replied. “I just want you to touch me.” The words embarrassed him even more than his reluctance to say them.

 

Mick didn’t wait for clarification before he reached down between them and brushed his hand along Leonard’s cock. The fabric was soft as it drug along him with each careful stroke. Even just the smallest amount of friction was enough to make him a little harder, and he knew that if Mick continued what he was up to he wouldn’t be only half hard for long. “Shouldn’t you lock the door?” he asked quietly.

 

Mick chuckled a little, his hand retreating so he could walk over to lock his bedroom door. In his absence the younger boy sat on the still unmade bed. The last time they had been in this bed together was a memory both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Would Mick want to do that again, or did he have other things planned? Len had barely managed to ask himself those questions before the other boy was back, standing in front of him. A hand reached down to cup his jaw. His eyes flicked up unsure. Was this when things were supposed to progress past kissing? He had asked Mick to touch him, but now he was unsure again. His hands shook a little as he reached out toward the other boy’s jeans, but his fingers were deft as he pulled them open and pushed them down his legs. Mick was bare beneath them, making Len smirk. The sight of the other boy’s cock was both terrifying and exhilarating too. Unlike Len he was definitely hard and already leaking a little. Was he supposed to return the favor from the night before? He glanced up at Mick uncertainly for a moment before leaning forward and kissing the boy’s cock.

 

Though he had merely brushed his lips against it, the older boy moaned softly. It made Len wonder how he’d sound if he wrapped his lips around him. He’d never done that before though. With some trepidation he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked softly. The precome that dribbled onto his tongue was salty. Was that what his come would taste like too? The thought had the younger boy sucking harder. “Fuck that feels good,” Mick groaned.

 

Leonard couldn’t help smiling as he slid his mouth a little lower. He tried to remember what Mick had done the night before that had felt so good. As he thought his mouth slid lower and lower until the older boy’s cock was hitting the back of this throat. His muscles protested the intrusion and he gagged. “Shh, it’s okay,” Mick said, his hand coming down to rub along Len’s jaw again. “Just pull back a little and breathe.” Len followed his instructions, taking in gulps of air in through his nose. “There we go. You have to go slow.” The younger boy eased down a little until the tip was on the back of his tongue. “Good, now relax your throat.” He glanced up at Mick’s face as he followed the directions as best as he could, letting the cock in his mouth slid even deeper and swallowed shallowly. “Shit!” Mick hissed.

 

Len swallowed again just to see the look on his partner’s face. This was the way it was supposed to be. The blissed out look on Mick’s face was all it took for him to reach his arms around and squeeze his bare ass as he swallowed once more. He wanted to do this all day until his throat was so sore that he couldn’t even speak, but with a groan Mick stepped out of his grasp. The soft whine he gave as the boy’s cock slid out of his mouth wasn’t flattering, but in the moment he couldn’t manage to regret it. “I wasn’t done,” he said with a pout.

 

Mick chuckled lightly. “I had to stop you before things got too far. I’d regret it if I came in your mouth before I got to be inside you again.” His hand cupped the younger boy’s face. “Another time though, I promise.” Leonard nodded against his palm, a little unsure of himself again. Had he not been doing it right or something? Mick seemed to be able to read his thoughts. “You were doing so good.”

 

The younger boy smiled faintly at the praise. Mick got down on his knees in front of him and smiled back as he reached between them and brushed his hand along Len’s cock. “Everything okay?” he asked as he felt that his friend was still only half hard.

 

“Just nervous,” Leonard said shyly. He leaned forward suddenly and gave Mick a quick peck on the lips for emphasis.

 

The older boy nodded and moved his hand lower to cup Len’s balls gently. As he massaged them the smaller boy could feel himself perking up a little more. He wanted this so much even if his cock wasn’t quite showing it yet. The slide of Mick’s fingers a little lower made him shiver. “I bet I know what would make you hard,” he teased. The memory of the way he had come with just those fingers inside him made Len shiver even more. “Lay back for me,” Mick whispered.

 

Leonard glanced at him nervously before he followed instructions, pulling his legs off the floor and lying back. “I’ll try not to come this time,” he said apologetically as Mick pushed apart his thighs.

 

The older boy gave a deep chuckle in response. “You that if you do I’ll only make you come again.”

 

Leonard liked the sound of that, but he still swore to himself that he would hold on as he waited impatiently for Mick’s fingers. He took a deep breath, determined to be ready. But when Mick finally touched him, he didn’t use his fingers. Len jumped a little as the older boy’s tongue circled his hole. It took everything that he had not to let out a loud moan at the sensation. Mick had been right that this would do the trick, Len’s cock was fattening up quickly with each lick. Already he knew that if this kept going too much longer he wouldn’t be able to keep from coming all over himself before the older boy was even inside him. “Uh…” he groaned softly as the tip of Mick’s tongue dipped into his hole.

 

The look that his partner gave him from between his legs was dark. He knew what he was doing and loving every moment of it. A hand came up to wrap around Len’s cock, and he seemed pleased with just how hard he had already made him. “Fingers, please,” Len said.

 

Mick pulled away from between the other boy’s legs and dug around in his bedside table for the lube. The click of the cap was the best sound that either of them had ever heard. A shocked groan fell from Leonard’s lips as a slick finger slid into him without warning. The brush of the other boy’s tongue had relaxed his muscles some, but the stretch was still difficult to get used to. He let out a deep breath, willing himself to relax even more. “Better?” Mick asked as he pressed his finger deeper.

 

“More,” Leonard found himself begging already. His friend was quick to oblige, a second slick finger sliding in with the first. A soft moan escaped him as Mick also leaned down and swallowed his cock. “Shit!” the younger boy said. “Are you trying to make me come?”

 

The look he gave in answer was playful. He continued his work to get Len to stretch open for him. The drag of his mouth acting as a pleasant offset to the pain. It would be so easy to come this way, and Leonard wanted to come so bad as Mick’s fingers located his prostate. If only he would just slip another finger inside him it would all be perfect. The thought had barely crossed his mind before Mick was doing just that. A deep groan was the only way that Leonard was able to thank him.

 

Mick glanced up at him and swallowed hard. Len was so close now. All it would take was a little bit more to push him over the edge. The older boy must have realized because he eased his mouth away. The fingers continued their assault of his hole though. “You ready, or do you need more?” Mick asked. “Truthfully. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m ready,” Leonard whispered back. He was tired of waiting.

 

Mick groaned softly as he pulled his fingers out and stood up. To the younger boy’s faint disappointment, he did not climb onto the bed, choosing instead to slick up his cock from his position standing by the edge of the bed. He pushed Leonard’s legs apart again. “You sure?” he asked as he lined himself up.

 

Len nodded, a sharp gasp falling from his lips as the other boy’s cock slid inside of him. Mick held still once he had bottomed out and watched his partner carefully for a long moment, wanting to be sure that he had adjusted before he began to move again. When he was sure he grabbed on of Len’s legs and threw it over his shoulder. Another gasp was the only way that Leonard was able to respond as the older boy pulled out a little. When he pushed back in his cock went even deeper, the tip hitting Len’s prostate just right. Definitely better than last time. The thought that Mick was already starting to learn his body and how to make him feel good sent a shiver down Len’s spine. “You’re better at this than I remember,” he whispered.

 

Mick grunted, driving his hips into Leonard’s harshly. The grip he had on the younger boy’s leg tightened too. He seemed to be working so hard to remain in control. Len looked at him sheepishly. “I liked that thing you did with your tongue too.”

 

“Fuck!” Mick said, his hips falling out of rhythm for a second. “You want me to do it again after? I could lick my come out of you, make you all clean before we go again.” The looked he shot the younger boy unsure all of the sudden.

 

It was an odd suggestion, but Len found that he liked it. A soft moan escaped him at the thought. He was so close that it was hard to resist the urge to reach down and fist his cock. As much as he needed to come, he knew that Mick would take care of him. “Do you want to do that?” he whispered quietly.

 

Mick had trouble meeting his eyes as he nodded. Len moaned again, his muscles fluttering faintly. “You’ll have to come first,” he reminded the older boy, trying to spur him on. The grunt he got in return went right to his cock. “I’m so close now. I bet you’re close too.” Mick’s cock rammed into his prostate hard. “Shit! Just like that! I need to come so bad now.” The last time Mick had reached beneath him and stroked his cock until he came all over the sheets, but this time he only sped up his thrusts, hitting Len’s prostate each time. “Shit!” Len moaned a little louder than he meant to as he came.

 

The look in Mick’s eyes was wild as he watch the streams of come squirting across his shirt. He grunted deeply, the movement of his hips erratic as he came too. Len had barely had time to sigh contently before he was pulling out and diving between his legs. “Fuck that’s hot,” the older boy whispered as he sat there crouched between Len’s legs watching as his come dripped out of the boy’s hole.

 

“If you say…” The rest of that sentence was cut off with a loud gasp as Mick dived forward and ran his tongue across Len’s hole again. “I thought you were joking,” the younger boy groaned. “But please don’t stop.” The words came out breathless as Mick followed that request to the letter.


End file.
